Tonight's Gonna Be A Good Night
by Harta
Summary: In the middle of the night, Luffy decides to wake up each and every one of the Straw Hat pirates for a certain reason: he can't sleep and wants to play a game. The crew's reaction?


**A/N:** This is my first fanfic and it's a One Piece one! I had so much fun writing it, especially since it's the Straw Hats we're talking about. Zehahaha!

Anyways, some of the characters might be OOC since I have no experience with fanfiction but if they are, please let me know. I'll accept any comment or critics.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned One Piece, I would die of happiness. But since I'm alive (and have never eaten the Yomi Yomi fruit), then I don't own it. It belongs to (THE TOTALLY AWESOME AND SUPER) Eiichiro Oda.

Story is taken place before the Sabaody Archipelago arc.

* * *

**Tonight's Gonna Be A Good Night**

* * *

"OIIIIIII! Everybody wake uuuuuuuuuup! Go outsiiiiiide! Noooooooow!"

Nobody needed to be told twice. Seriously.

It was sometime past midnight, where the moon and stars hung in the sky and when it was so quiet you could easily hear the sound of waves lapping against the ship. They had been sleeping so peacefully…

But their captain just wouldn't shut up, and they all had no choice but to follow his order…his idiotic order. One by one, still in their pajamas, each member of the Straw Hat crew crept out of their rooms with sleepy eyes (especially Zoro, who had been on watch but appeared to have fallen asleep) and groggily dragged themselves outside. Their captain waited for them on the lawn of The Thousand Sunny, his arms crossed over his chest. On his face was his trademark grin.

Luffy let out a laugh. "Shishishishi! You guys are so slow!"

Nami was not amused. On the contrary, she stomped up to him and whacked the boy hard across the head. She was slightly satisfied when she heard his brain rattle. "Idiot! It's way past midnight! Out of all times, you bring us out now?"

Luffy rubbed his now bruised head and exclaimed loudly, "But I need to tell you guys something!"

"It better be good…" Sanji muttered, a cigarette hanging on his lips. He reached into his pocket for a match.

"I need to refill on my Cola…" Franky said. "I'm not feeling at all super."

"Zzz…"

"Oi, Zoro's sleeping again!" Usopp realized. "That's not fair!"

"Not fair!" Chopper repeated.

_Thwack!_

"Usopp-san, you shouldn't hit Zoro-san when he's asleep!" Brook said, then let rip one of his famous farts, followed by a burp. "Oops! I am sorry. Forgive me." Though he didn't look very sorry.

"Fufufu…" Robin chuckled. "It appears that Zoro is on his second round of sleep…"

"OI, OI!" Luffy yelled over his crewmates. "Listen!"

"What is it, Luffy?" Nami said irritably as she ran a hand through her orange hair. She just wanted to get back to bed…

"Guys…" Luffy said dramatically. The crew waited for him. He was silent. Then-

"I got you guys out here so that we can play!" Luffy announced with a 10-inch grin. "I can't sleep! So let's play a game!"

**_THWACK!_**

**_SMACK!_**

**_BANG!_**

**_SMACKERDOODLES!_**

"THAT'S WHY YOU BROUGHT US OUT HERE?" screamed all the crew in unison (all except Robin, who smiled calmly at them. And Zoro, who didn't even wake up from all the ruckus).

Luffy was battered and beaten, left bleeding on the floor by his friends. Nami dropped her fist. Usopp did the same. Sanji continued to let out his anger with a whiff of his cigar. That…_That _was the reason why he had called them out?

"Well I'm off to bed," Franky said. He stretched his back in a super manner and yawned. As he made his way back to the door of the cabins, followed by Brook and Chopper, Luffy stopped them.

"Wait, wait, guys! Don't go!" he yelled, and used his Gomu Gomu powers to launch himself in front of the three and block the door.

"Luffy, I'm sleepy!" Chopper whined.

Brook and Franky shrugged.

"Fufufu…perhaps a cup of coffee would wake us all up?" suggested Robin.

Robin was the smart one. She knew that there was no objecting their 17-year-old-but-fit-more-to-be-a-7-year-old captain.

"I'll happily make some coffee for you, Robin-chwaaaaaan~! " Sanji sang, his Hurricane of Love acting up again. Robin smiled kindly as he whirled around her.

"Zzz…"

"OI, ZORO! WAKE UP!" Luffy said, poking the green head really hard with a stick he found from God-knows-where.

"Erm…? Why am I out on the deck?"

"HE SLEEPWALKED!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed, shocked.

"Yohohoho…perhaps a song to accompany us tonight?" Brook suggested. "I shall get my violin…"

"And me some supeeeeer Cola!" Franky said, striking a pose. He didn't look at all sleepy anymore.

"Well I'm going to bed!" Nami huffed, stomping her way back to the cabins. She shoved Luffy out of the way.

"WHAAAAAAAT? NAMI-SWAN, DON'T GO!" Sanji cried. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH ALL THESE IDIOTS! Oh-of course not youuu, Robin-chwan~! "

"Hey, Nami! Don't go!"

"Don't even try to stop me, Luffy!"

**_Slam!_**

Everyone flinched as Nami shut the door. Luffy slumped on the onto the ground. "She's no fun…"

"Oh, you just realized that?" Usopp said, stretching his back with a loud yawn. Well, with the ruckus that they would cause up later, there was no doubt that Nami would wake up again easily. "So, Luffy…what are we gonna do tonight then now that we're all out here?" he asked as Franky retreated into the ship to get a few bottles of Cola, Brook his violin, and Zoro…still sleeping.

"Let's play a game!" Luffy said, unnecessarily raising his hand, forgetting quickly about his navigator.

"What game?" Usopp had only half a second before a rubber fist came shooting his way. His eyes bulged and he let out a screech. _"IIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAH!_" It hit him squarely in the chest.

_**WHACK!**_

"OOF! OOOUUUUUCHHH! LUFFFYYYYYYYY!"

"Tag you're it!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAY TAG, IDIOT!" Usopp screamed as Luffy made a run for it. He chased after him. "I'LL GET YOU WITH BOTH HANDS TIED BEHIND MY BACK, BASTARD!"

Chopper giggled into his hoofs. "Hehehe! Looks fun!"

Usopp immediately stopped chasing Luffy (who had launched himself onto the mast and clung onto it) and did a complete 360 towards Chopper.

Now it was Chopper's turn to screech. "Eek! No Usopp!" He whirled around to run but it was too late. A strong hand clasped him on the back.

"Tag you're it!" Usopp said triumphantly, then he hopped off to join Luffy.

Chopper looked like he was going to cry. Robin smiled warmly as she watched over her friends. Sanji, who stood next to her, couldn't help but smile. Zoro was…still asleep.

"Aha!" Chopper cried, hopping over to Zoro with his tiny legs. He poked him with a hoof and laughed gleefully. "Tag, you're it Zoro!"

"Zzz…"

"Good job, Chopper," Robin said.

"Shut up, you bastard~!" Chopper squealed, blushing furiously.

"That stupid marimo won't even wake up," Sanji commented. He walked over to Zoro and held out his cigarette. The blond gave the green haired-man a few pokes with it, small puffs of smoke floating out with every poke. "The little marimo is getting ready to grow a few more inches of grass—"

Suddenly Zoro's hand shot out and grabbed Sanji's wrist. Sanji flinched and dropped his cigarette. "What—?"

"Well the marimo is growing stronger and stronger each night, shitty cook."

"Eek! The marimo lives!"

"You're it!" In one quick motion, Zoro's eyes flew open and he rose and jumped out of reach. He ran backwards away from the blonde, who was still twitching with surprise and embarrassment.

"I'll get you for that, ya damn marimo!"

Zoro flipped him off.

It seriously looked like steam was coming out of Sanji's ears. Oh wait, it was the smoke. "MA. RI. MOOOOOOOOO!"

It was quite fascinating to see how fast Sanji could run when angry. The chef and swordsman played a nice game of cat and mouse (or shall we say, cat and…_moss_…ZEHAHA) when Franky and Brook emerged back from the rooms.

"Oh hey! What's going on here?" Franky said, raising his sunglasses that he wasn't even supposed to be wearing.

Brook farted.

"You run like a girl, blondie," Zoro said boredly as he ran, though truth was Sanji was catching up. Zoro hopped onto the observation tower, Sanji still on his tail, and launched himself off.

"Goooo, Sanji!" Luffy and Usopp cheered from up high. Chopper sat on Robin's lap. The chase could go on forever. Then the archeologist had a sudden idea. She held up her hands and closed her eyes. A smile came to her face.

A hand shot out of the ground and took hold of Zoro's ankle. He came crashing down with a "What the hell?" and many other loud curses that children under the age of thirteen should not hear. Sanji was on him immediately. He kicked the swordsman hard across the head and yelled: "TAG, YOU'RE IT, BITCH!" And he twirled away.

"Damn…" Zoro cursed as he stood up. Then he noticed Robin and Chopper sitting casually on a chair a few yards from him. Chopper let out an "eep!" and ran off. Zoro went for Robin instead.

He tagged her on the arm. No reaction. Damn creepy woman…

Just as Zoro whirled around to find a good place to sleep, something tapped him on the shoulder. "What!" he yelled, turning around. There was a slender arm and hand sticking out of his shoulder, belonging to a certain somebody a few feet away.

"Tag, you're it," Robin said calmly.

_**"&%$#^$!"**_ was Zoro's reaction.

"Ohh, I see what's going on here," Franky said as he joined Robin by her side. "That sure is supeeeeer!"

Brook farted again.

Chopper had joined Usopp and Luffy on the mast, clinging onto it. The trio giggled madly. Sanji was sitting on the railing of the ship (at a safe distance, of course). "Hey marimo!" he called.

Zoro snapped his head to Sanji's direction. "What is it, dart brow?"

Sanji flipped him off.

_**"DOHEIBHEUYAVAFLDBJE!"**_ was Zoro's reaction.

Brook fa…fanned himself with his violin.

Zoro then stomped over to the afro-wearing skeleton, who didn't seem to understand what was going on. He punched him on the chest, right over the heart. (Ah! But he doesn't have a heart! Skull jo—) "Tag…" Zoro grumbled as he walked off.

"Yohohoho…" Brook chuckled softly. "You are touching me…"

"THAT SOUNDS WRONG!" Zoro cried before plopping down in the middle of the lawn and slept.

"Quite right, afro-bro," Franky commented.

"ZORO IS WEIRD!" Luffy exclaimed, though he didn't really understand.

"ZORO IS WEIRD!" Chopper repeated.

"At least he was only touching him," Robin commented. "It would have been far worse if Zoro hacked his fingers off one by one or the likes."

"Don't say such morbid things, Robin!" the crew echoed in unison (except Zoro).

"Hey! Hey wait, Zoro don't fall asleep!" Luffy yelled, realizing the snoring coming out of the green-haired swordsman. Though with the large snot bubble forming on Zoro's nose, it was clear that there was no waking him up. "OI! ZORO!"

A door slammed open. A pissed off navigator walked out. "SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Oh, Nami you're awake!"

"Luffy, cancel this stupid party of yours right now or I'll—" She stopped cold as she felt a (literally) bony hand on her bottom. Nami turned her head around slowly, her eyes glowing with the anger that would explode from her any second.

"Yohohoho…Ta—"

**_THWACK!_**

Brook was sent sailing through the air and crashed into Zoro, popping his snot bubble but not waking him up.

Terrifying Nami Mode: ON. "BROOK, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"ME TOO!" Sanji shrieked as his eye ignited with a roaring fire, almost as terrifying.

"Yohohoho…Nami-san…though I would rather appreciate a glimpse of your panties, I'm afraid that this time I am just…tagging you," Brook explained calmly as Zoro snored under him.

"You see, girlie," Franky said. "We're playing tag."

Nami whirled around to face the funky-haired cyborg. "Tag…" Her voice was dripping with venom the way only Nami's voice could. "…you say…? And who hasn't been tagged yet?"

Franky pointed his thumb to his chest. "That would be SUPPPERRRR me, of course!" he said proudly. Though the SUPERRRR grin was wiped off his face when Nami stomped over to him. "Whoa, girlie," Franky said, taking a step back. Nami didn't stop. "Whoa, whoa! Easy, girlie, easy! Nico Robin, save me!" he yelped as he ducked behind Robin. Robin smiled but made no move to help.

Let's just censor the next ten seconds of Nami "tagging" Franky.

"YOU'RE. IT. FRANKY." Nami seethed between her teeth, both of her fists and feet steaming, covered in a certain red substance. Franky was on the ground, being censored from view.

Suddenly, back to high up the mast, Usopp's grip slackened. His eyes were closed. A small snore escaped from his lips before he fell.

"USOPP!" Luffy and Chopper screamed, panicking immediately. A rope of arms and hands shot out of the mast and smartly caught the sharpshooter.

"Nice catch, Robin-chan!" Sanji said, flashing her a thumbs up.

Robin slowly lowered Usopp onto the floor next to Zoro. It was then when they realized that Brook had also fallen asleep. A balloon-sized bubble was stuck on his nose.

"Yohohoho…*snore*….yohohoho….*snooooore*…."

Nami's expression softened as she looked at the sleeping three. "Idiots…"

Robin smiled.

Sanji ran a hand over his hair, grinning.

Franky was still being censored on the floor.

Chopper giggled.

"OI WAKE UP!" Luffy yelled.

"Sshh! Luffy!" Nami whispered furiously at him. Luffy huffed and jumped off the mast, Chopper clinging onto his head.

"This is no fun!" Luffy whined.

"Luffy, come on. Give them a break!"

"Oh, you mean break their necks? YOSH!"

"No, idiot!" _Whack!_

"Owww…"

"Sanji." A little somebody tugged on his pants.

Sanji looked down."Hm? What is it, Chopper?"

"Um…"

"But you told me to give them a break!" Luffy protested.

Nami shot back at him, "Not like that, idiot! How many brain cells do you have?"

"…Brain cells?"

Nami threw up her hands."ARGH!"

"Luffy...Nami..."

"What is it, Robin?" Luffy asked, turning to her.

Robin held up a hand and pointed a finger towards the direction of their sleeping nakama. Luffy and Nami turned around to see what was so important. The sleeping trio…had become the sleeping five.

Zoro was still under Brook, Usopp right next to him. But now next to the three was Sanji, sitting down neatly on the grass with his head drooping over his chest, and Chopper safety in his lap, sleeping like a baby.

Nami raised her eyebrows. Luffy blinked. Robin just smiled. Then across each and every one of their faces, lights flew across their eyes. A million stars were shooting throughout the sky, followed by more and more like a one huge, bright parade. The Thousand Sunny was bathed in the light, and so was the family that rode it.

"It's so…pretty," Nami said, entranced as she looked up into the night.

"Wow~" Luffy said, his eyes twinkling. "Shooting stars!" Then he let out a loud gasp as the stars shined brightly then burned into different colors like a spectrum.

"Whoaaa!" Luffy let his jaw drop as he held out his hands, as if he wanted to just grab them all and stuff them in a jar to watch later. He tilted his head back to get a full view of the dancing stars, losing balance and causing him to fall on his back.

Nami shook her head helplessly. "Idiot…" But she was smiling.

"The Grand Line sure is a beautiful place, isn't it?" Robin said.

Franky sputtered: "I-It-It s-sure-i-i-is-su-su-supeeee…eeer."

Luffy climbed back to his feet. "I could stay up all night watching this!" he claimed.

Nami was on him directly. "Don't be stupid, you should—" Then she stopped as Luffy let his head fall onto her shoulder. She was just about to give him a punch and toss him overboard when she heard him snoring. Soft at first, then turning into noisy and disgusting snores that was all Luffy-style. "Idiot…" she said again, but the same smile was on her face.

Robin chuckled. "I think you two should head to sleep then?"

Nami closed her eyes, letting the smile grow. "Yeah…Yeah I think that's a great idea, Robin…" Then, dragging her captain along, she let herself blindly walk towards her sleeping pile of friends and slumped somewhere next to them. She let herself fall into dream land, using Luffy's head as a pillow. Luffy snored on her shoulder, muttering something about food.

Long, slender hands were sprouting from the ground and wrapping themselves around Franky's body, which you obviously would have figured out by now to be all bruised and bloody from Nami's beating. Slowly and gently, the hands lifted him up, letting him "crowd surf" towards the other crew mates. Robin stood up and followed next to him.

"Nico Robin…" Franky said, by now being able to speak without blood flooding his mouth. "You're super…"

Robin smiled kindly and finally dropped him on the grass, with their sleeping nakama by his side. The hands disappeared with a soft burst of petals which the wind carried off into the breezy night sky.

Robin gently sat next to Nami and wrapped a protective and comforting arm around her and Luffy's shoulders. Franky lay next to her, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Nico Robin," Franky said quietly.

Robin let her soft blue eyes drift onto him. "Goodnight, Franky."

"Goodnight, kiddies," he continued with a grin.

Robin smiled back. "Goodnight, Brook. Zoro. Sanji. Nami. Usopp. Luffy. And, of course, Chopper."

"And Sunny," Franky added.

Robin laughed. "And lion-chan, Sunny."

"_Goodnight…" _a familiar voice echoed softly, not coming from either of their sleeping nakama, or from them. At the helm of the ship, Sunny seemed to have been smiling.

Franky and Robin looked at each other with surprised eyes. Then a grin broke onto each of their faces as they let their eyelids close.

"Goodnight."

And thus, accompanied by the spectrum of lights and the friendly ocean, the Straw Hat family fell asleep…drifting off into their own dream lands, but forever staying together.

* * *

_**end**  
_

* * *

**[EDIT] A/N:** Went and fixed up a few things. And Robin _does_ call everyone by their first names ever since Enies Lobby. I dunno, I thought the way Robin said goodnight to them all was like how a mother would to her children...Heh, I always think of the Straw Hats as a family. Oda said it himself in an SBS column, Franky and Robin are the parents. Brook is the (perverted) grandpa. And the younger ones are the children.

Though he could of been using their ages as the orders but I agree with it anyways. Haha.

Reviews would be totally SUPER, thanks!


End file.
